here for you
by colourfulskies
Summary: Tori gets kicked out of Hollywood Arts and her friends come to cheer her up. But what will happen when she goes to clean out her locker the next day and finds Beck there to help? – beck&tori, oneshot. slight AU, takes place during helen back again.


_here for you._  
>a becktori oneshot.  
>by colourfulskies<p>

_super long an (sorry): _It's been a while since I've uploaded something to ff[dot]net! Over a year. Wow. How are you guys doing? So I have no idea where this plot bunny came but it hit me hard so here it is. Originally I was planning on adding this to my wip bori multichapter but considering I'm having problems with writing that, I figured I'd just write the oneshot and upload it. **Warning: **This fic is considered AU despite the fact that it takes place during the next episode due to the little fact that Beck and Jade are broken up in this fic and have been since the start of Season 2 (this is also why I was considering adding it to my multi-chapter fic, because my multi-chapter fic is essentially Season 2 with single Beck). Make up in your heads how you think Bade broke up, the point is they did and they're still friends.

I recommend following me on twitter (felixfeliciis) and tumblr (spinnets) for updates! I post a lot of previews on Tumblr so you'll see quite a few of those if you follow me. I also tweet a lot (or well I'm trying to at least) every time I start writing something. So if you want to stay updated, follow me! And that being said, hope you guys like this fic!

Also, this hasn't been edited (I don't have a beta) so hopefully you guys like it.

* * *

><p>Tori stared at the ceiling of her room as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe she hadn't passed the re-auditions. She was being kicked out of Hollywood Arts. Sure, at first she hadn't wanted to go there; after all she was just this normal teenager, but after her first year, she'd grown to love the school. And now, just like that, she was being forced back into a normal high school life. A boring, average high school life, and without her best friends. Without Andre and Cat, Robbie and Rex, Jade and... Beck.<p>

Oh god, how was she supposed to go through the rest of high school without Beck? Ever since he and Jade had broken up, they had gotten really close. He was one of her best friends; even more of a best friend than Andre was.

A faint knock on her door broke her out of her depressing thoughts and she sat up on her bed.

"Honey. Beck, Andre and Cat are here. Do you want to see them?" asked her mom, peeking her head through the door. Tori sighed. She had almost forgotten she had texted them with the news – wow had she really been moping for half an hour?

"Yeah, I guess it's okay," she replied, pushing her hair back behind her ear as she adjusted herself against the headboard of her bed. She was still upset but she couldn't hide from her friends forever. She still had to go to school tomorrow.

"Hey Tori," said Beck as he walked into the room, followed closely by Cat and Andre, both of whom also sent out greetings.

"Hey guys," replied Tori, trying to muster up a smile, despite how fake she knew it would look. Her friends knew her way too well.

It turned out to be Beck who would make the first move as he walked across the room, climbing on top of her bed, before placing her in his arms. She smiled and hugged him back tightly, praying that she wouldn't start crying.

It was when Andre and Cat joined in, turning the single hug into a group hug, that Tori broke down and cried in the arms of her best friends. Cat was lying on Tori's lap, stroking the hand that wasn't around Beck's waist, trying to calm her down. Andre was leaning his head on Tori's shoulder, staying quiet just as he always did. And Beck, sweet Beck, had his chin on top of her head, stroking her hair in another attempt to calm her down.

Tori finally calmed down enough to at least stop crying.

"Thanks for coming you guys," she said, as she wiped her eyes of her tears and gave them a much more sincere smile than the one she'd given when they first came.

"We'll always be here for you Tori," said Beck as he helped her wipe another tear that had fallen from her eye.

"Yeah, I mean, just because you're not going to be going to Hollywood Arts with us anymore doesn't mean we're not still going to be friends," added Andre, putting his two cents in.

"And we're still going to hang out all the time," said Cat brightly, "Don't forget about our sleepover this weekend!" Tori laughed at Cat's happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Thanks you guys." She pulled them all in for another group hug.

The silence was broken by the sound of growling, coming from each one of their stomachs. Tori couldn't help it and broke the silence; her laughter causing the others to laugh with her.

"So I take it you guys wanted to stay for dinner?"

* * *

><p>Tori walked in to the empty halls of Hollywood Arts. Everyone, including Trina, was in class, so it was the perfect time for her to clean out her locker. She looked up and around the halls she had gotten to know so well in the last year, soaking everything in. She couldn't believe she'd never get to walk these halls as a student. She sighed before making the walk to her locker, only to find it being blocked by a familiar face.<p>

"Need a hand?" Tori smiled as she walked into Beck's arms. As much as she didn't want anyone seeing her empty her locker, seeing Beck there intent on not only doing just that but helping her out, made her heart flutter.

"Thanks." With that, she opened her locker door and started taking out her books, placing them in one of the two boxes she had brought with her. Beck helped by making sure to distribute the weight evenly, so neither box would be too heavy for either of them to carry.

"I can't believe I'm really leaving this place," said Tori as she started taking down the pictures off the inside of her locker door. Beck looked up at Tori from his spot on the ground and frowned.

"Hollywood Arts won't be the same without you." Tori looked down at Beck and smiled dimly, at the same time rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious. I'm gonna miss you, Tori," Beck said as he stood up. It took all Tori had to not break down crying at his words. She'd done enough of that last night.

"I'll miss you too, Beck." Beck placed his arm around her shoulder as she took down the last picture in her locker; the picture of her and Beck. She took a second to really look at the picture. It was taken during rehearsals of Uptown, Downtown; the very first play Tori had been in at Hollywood Arts. Wow, had it really been that long?

Tori leaned her head into the crook of Beck's neck, a tear falling from her eyes, despite her attempts at holding back all tears. Beck's arm tightened as he kissed Tori's forehead lightly before wiping away the one tear Tori had let go. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Beck leaned in, slowly so as to give Tori a chance to back away from him.

She didn't.

And just like their first kiss, back when she first started out at Hollywood Arts, she felt what she later denied. Fireworks.

Kissing Beck was like seeing fireworks for the first time; that amazing feeling that just takes hold of you and you never want it to end. And she didn't want it to end. Ever.

But unfortunately, air was deemed a necessity by their bodies and they broke apart their second kiss. Tori's eyes fluttered open only to see Beck staring down at her, a small smile on his face. She smiled back, causing his own smile to grow.

"Uh, did we miss something?" They both broke out of their daze to turn and look at the voice, who just so happened to be Andre. He was wearing a rather annoying smirk that clearly said something along the lines of 'I knew it'. Next to him was Cat, who was wearing a rather giddy smile. Tori knew just what they were going to talk about at the sleepover this weekend.

Behind them were Robbie, holding Rex as always and smiling at the sight, and... Jade.

Jade was wearing a neutral expression, which kind of scared Tori a bit and caused her smile to fade. She and Jade were finally getting somewhere in their friendship and she really didn't want it to be ruined because Jade had discovered her feelings for her ex-boyfriend. But then Jade rolled her eyes, placed her hands in her jeans pocket and stayed.

That might have been what caused Tori's smile to come back. The fact that Jade hadn't a) punched her in the face and b) had stayed to say goodbye had to mean something. She hoped.

With that, she turned around to close her locker door. Beck backed up and picked up one of the boxes, Andre having picked up the other, and Tori picked up her bag which she had placed on the floor and put the photo of her and Beck inside.

She looked at her locker. She smiled remembering how hard it was to think of a way to decorate her locker. Now she would never see it again.

"We're really going to miss you, Tori," said Robbie. Tori turned around to face her friends. She smiled dimly.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too," she replied before turning back to her locker, turning off the lights for what would be the last time. They stood there for a few seconds before the bell rang for lunch. All the other students shuffled out of their classrooms, the hustle and bustle of Hollywood Arts so loud they ignored the eight students standing in front of the lockers.

"Come on, let's go put this stuff in your car so you can join us for lunch Tor," said Andre. Tori nodded and with that, they all walked toward the doors, Beck placing his arm around Tori.

"Wait! Wait!" The kids turned around at the loud screech that came from behind them only to see the new principal running up to them, her secretary sprinting up beside her.

"Tori Vega?"

"Yes?" Tori asked, her face clearly showing her confusion. What could the Principal want with her now? She had already kicked her out of Hollywood Arts, wasn't that enough? Apparently not.

"After some rather convincing arguments, not only from your fellow students, but from many members of the staff, I have agreed to not expel you from Hollywood Arts."

"So... So you mean I can stay at Hollywood Arts?" asked Tori, a smile slowly growing on her face. Helen smiled and nodded.

"So, go on. Put your books and stuff back in your locker. I expect to see you attend all your afternoon classes." With that, she walked back to her office, her secretary following only after turning toward Tori and giving her a thumbs up and a small smile.

Tori looked at her friends and smiled as they all screamed, pulling her into a big group hug. Even Jade had joined in on the celebrating as she gave Tori a small hug. This was Jade after all, she didn't hug much.

"Okay, okay! You guys go get lunch," said Tori as she grabbed the box Andre was carrying, "I'll go join you guys after I put all this stuff back in my locker." The others nodded and walked toward the cafeteria, only Beck staying behind since he had the other box of her stuff. Tori smiled at him before walking back to her locker.

"Can you believe it? I'm staying, Beck!" said Tori. She was in a state of disbelief and absolute happiness. Beck smiled as he watched her open her locker and helped her place her books back in her locker.

"It's unbelievable."

"But wait, she said she was convinced after "arguments from my fellow students". Who could possibly–" Tori looked back at Beck in shock, who suddenly focused a little too much on putting Tori's books in her locker.

"You talked to her?" Beck sheepishly smiled as he looked back at her.

"It wasn't just me. Everyone else talked to her too," said Beck placing the last of Tori's books in her locker. Tori smiled.

"What did I ever do to deserve such amazing friends?" Beck smiled.

"Well I hope that after today, we won't just be friends," said Beck as he placed his arm around her waist pulling her even closer to him.

"Hmm," said Tori, pretending to seriously be thinking about this, "I think that can be arranged." They both smiled as Beck leaned in for another kiss. After they broke apart, Tori looked back at her locker and closed it.

"Only one thing left to do," she said looking at Beck who smiled. She turned her locker back on so it lit up as it always did. They looked at it for a few minutes before walking toward the cafeteria, Beck's arm still around her waist.

* * *

><p>As you can tell from the status, this is a <em>oneshot<em> as in I will **not** be uploading a second chapter. Please don't ask me to in the reviews. That being said, please leave some reviews (:


End file.
